If you go places you shouldn't
by Xenonmon
Summary: A young boy makes an unusual friend after some strange computer program brings him to this odd world. *Not continuing
1. New Beginnings

**If you go places you shouldn't**

This story is a Blackwargreymon fanfiction.

I don't own any characters in this story, except for Max and the Sidomon.

"Ugh, this sucks! I hate Computer Worx!" Max loudly complained when his computer opened up a project he didn't want. "When will this bell ring so I can go home?" One of his friends turned around to talk to him. This was a really boring class, Max loves computers but this is nothing like he had ever expected it to be. "The bell rings in 10 minutes at 3:30." He replied. Max turned around and began to punch in keys in the keyboard to command his MS office to write. What he didn't realize was that at this particular PC station, was something highly unusual. The computer shut itself off. Max put out his arms in irritation. "You know what? Forget it. I refuse to work any further." He openly expressed his tiredness. He got up and stood at the main entrance to the room and waited for the bell to ring.

Minutes seemed like hours and hours seemed like days. The bell took 10 days to ring, or what seemed to be 10 days. When it let out it's dismissal cry, Max darted through the room's entrance and bolted down to catch his bus. He pulled out his bus pass and loaded himself onto a seat in the bus that was to drive him home. "it's finally summer holidays!" He shouted. Max's friend got onto the bus and sat down on the seat next to him. "I can't believe it! Class is finally over for three months! It's gonna be wicked!" His friend hollered on the bus for all to hear. "Haha, I think I know that!" Max stated. He took out his iPod and put his earbuds into his ears and turned on his favorite song called "Can You Hear Me" by Hybrid. He openly began to sing along to the song. "I'm awake today! I've got something to say can you hear me now! Better make way! I got something to say can you hear me now! Can you hear me now!" He sung. His friend sitting next to him looked at him oddly, forcing Max to look back at him. He pulled out one earbud. "Well it's hard not to enjoy a song you like, so I don't see the problem with that!" Max blurted out. They both burst out laughing. The bus finally received command to head forwards through the busy two-way street.

"Traffic, always traffic." Max could hear the bus driver muttering under her breath. He looked forwards to see through the windshield of the bus and saw that they were moving to a slow crawl. He watched as they slowly passed a four vehicle car crash to the side of the road. After the bus passed it, they slowly but gradually began to gain a quickening pace down the Canadian freeway. "You know what I don't understand?" Max's friend turned around to talk to him. "Is that people from Calgary can be the nicest people on this planet but when it comes to driving, we're stupid!" He continued. "I've noticed that too. At least my parents are good drivers and neither of them have been pulled over yet." Max replied. "Yeah, same here." "Hey, you know what?" Max asked his friend. "They have some huge fracking plants down in the south side of the city that can cause a 6.0 magnitude earthquake in the entire city and it's surrounding areas. It's really scary! We've never had an earthquake on that scale before." His friend widened his eyes as if to say 'What morons'.

The bus finally entered the residential area where Max lived. He got off his bus when it stopped at his bus stop. Max walked on forwards on the long walk home from the bus stop. He passed many trees and houses and children playing in the park. It was very sunny and warm, as it was now summer. Calgary has very warm summers but bitter cold winters. Max carried on and dashed to the alleyway behind his house. Too bad the fence was a tall wooden fence and there was no gate that opened. The garage was attached to the front of his house so why should there be a gate there? Max through his backpack over the fence and pulled himself up and over the fence.

He walked through the backyard and over to the front of the house where the front door would be unlocked for him. He walked up the stairs that led to his porch and opened the door. He was the only one home at this time. Max was the only child so he had no siblings to beat him home. His parents were both at work, his mother being a journalist and his father being a police officer. We through his backpack down to the floor and walked into the kitchen to look for some food. He sifted through the pantry and through the fridge. He found no snacks, only a juice box. So he took it and sipped the cool, tangerine flavored liquid from the tetra pack. He finished it and placed the empty drink container onto the counter. He walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. That's when he realized that he may have his usual hundreds of emails. So, he hopped down the stairs and pressed the power button for his computer. It showed the usual Windows 7 animated boot screen before loading up the user interface. Max logged into his account and loaded up his internet browser when something unusual happened. The screen went blank. The computer began beeping and the power light flashed red. He lightly rapped the side of the computer unit and the screen flashed on again, this time displaying a program with a strange interface. It showed a blank square in the middle and had a large button underneath it saying "Go to the Digital World".

"What is the 'Digital World?' Is it some kind of online game? Well, my anti-virus doesn't say anything about this, so I guess it's okay. I'll try this new game." Max muttered to himself. He clicked the big red button. The screen began to glow really bright. It became too bright so Max had to cover his eyes with his arm.

WHUMP! Max landed on the soft green grass. "Ugh...My head...What's going on?" Max looked up and didn't see his computer screen. Instead, he saw a laptop sitting in front of him. He picked it up. The battery level read "Infinite". Max looked at it, bewildered. Notepad was open on the screen. It said:

'If you lose this laptop computer, it will find you. You are now in the Digital World.'

Again, Max was highly confused. "What is this place?" He said, noticing that this place did not look at all like Earth. He was in a large field, surrounded by forest. It was quiet, except for the slight jungle sounds. He walked down further into the field, taking the laptop computer with him.

He heard some noises in the trees beside him. He had no idea as to what it was. He continued forwards, terrified. That's when these large creatures came out from the bushes. They looked harmless, even though they were easily bigger than a human adult. They looked like giant orange puppies with spikes on their tails and horns on their muzzles. The four that came from the bushes came closer to Max, as if they wanted some attention. Max reached a hand out to see if he could touch one. That's when they all switched from cute to deadly evil. They barred their razor sharp teeth at Max and dashed forwards to attack. Max dropped the laptop and ran in the direction that these creatures weren't going. "Kill kill kill!" was what they chanted mercilessly. Max ran, screaming bloody murder. These seemingly alien creatures were attempting to kill him and chew Max in their jaws.

One of the creatures stood on it's hind legs after all the other creatures stopped dead in their tracks. The one that stood up shouted some weird thing. "Gradient pearl!" Max had no idea what that was, but he soon found out when he saw red pearls that glowed bright orange come flying from the front paws of the creature. Max just narrowly dodged them, landing on the ground. "Terra Destroyer!" Max expected to be pummeled by some other strange attack that these odd creatures might have thrown out. Max looked up to see the creatures get hit by some glowing, red spherical thing. It exploded, sending the creatures flying out as far as the eye can see. There was a loud bang. Max looked to see what it was. It was this dark creature that wore silver and black armor, a helmet on his head that had two horns coming out from the sides and one big horn coming from the tip of his muzzle. The creature that just landed had jet-black skin and silvery claws on each hand and foot. It also had blond hair that hung out from the inside of the helmet. It then began to speak.

"I hate those stupid Sidomon. Attacking helpless creatures for absolutely no reason." He spoke with his deep, masculine voice. The creature glanced back over to Max and began to walk off. Max, struggled to his feet, and grabbed the laptop that now sat in front of him. He rolled his eyes at the laptop and ran off to talk to the creature that just saved his life.

"Th-thank you." Max stuttered.

"For what?"

"For saving my life."

"Oh, for that. Why would you want to follow someone like me?"

Max looked down to his feet. "Well, you saved me, and I don't know where I am."

"Are you one of those Digidestined kids?"

"W-what is a 'Digidestined'?"

"I'll take that as a no...Well...You can follow me if you really want to..." The creature sighed.

"Thanks. And...What are you?" 

"Uhm...My name is Blackwargreymon. I'm a Digimon."

"Oh...Okay. What are you going to do?"

"I need to find out why I came into existence. Why I was born in the first place."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" 

"You sure do talk a lot."

"Yeah, so?"

They continued to walk in complete silence afterwards, Max not knowing what was going to happen next.

Max and Blackwargreymon walked through the forests aimlessly. It was still quiet.

"Ssh! Stay here! Don't move!" Blackwargreymon left Max hiding behind a bush and ran off. Max peered over the bush to see several more kids and other little creatures there. He saw what seemed to be a heated argument over something. Max then saw the little creatures that stood by the other kids there glow and change into different, larger creatures. Max widened his eyes, startled. Max could hear Blackwargreymon shout: "NO! I'm not fighting you anymore! That would be pointless!" The creatures that glowed glowed again and got smaller again. Max stood up from behind the bush to get a better view of the situation. Again, Max was able to hear the conversation going on over there.

"If I continue to fight, I'll never find my purpose, and always be alone for the rest of my life." Max's heart dropped. Max inched closer over the bush to try and hear what they were saying. That's when Max tripped and fell into the bush. He jumped up quickly and shook off any pines that stuck to his clothing. It didn't occur to him that he drew every drop of attention over to him.

Max pulled the final pine off of him and threw if fiercely into the rest of the forest. He turned to look at the group that stood there watching him intently. "What are you staring at?" Max snapped.

"I thought I told you to stay put!" Blackwargreymon said, slightly in annoyance. Max smiled very lightly as if to say 'Alright, you win'.

The kids and their little creatures along with Blackwargreymon all came over to see Max. "What is your name?" The girl with oddly pink hair spoke to him. "Uh...I'm Max."

"How did you get here?" The boy with the blue creature thing asked.

"I don't now. I fell for a computer pop up back at home."

"Say...Where do you live?" The boy asked again.

Blackwargreymon butted in. "Max, if you want to get back home, follow them. They can get you back home."

"Uhm...I live in Canada. Calgary, to be exact." Max replied.

"Oh. Then you can't come with us. We're living all the way in Japan!"

"Shoot. Now what?"

"I don't know."

"Fine, I'll stay with you, Blackwargreymon." Blackwargreymon slightly rolled his eyes and continued on, with Max tagging along.

"So...Now what?" Blackwargreymon asked. 

"I don't know. Besides, back there, what did you mean by 'Being alone forever'?" Max asked.

"I don't know why I exist. I haven't a single clue as to why I was born. So that must mean I will always be alone for the rest of my life. I haven't had a single friend before!"

"Well...I could be your friend. I don't get many friends, as a matter of fact, most people hate me, really, for no reason." Max said.

"Really? You really want to be a friend with a monster like me?" 

"Yeah! By the way, you don't really seem like a monster to me."

"Okay! Let's go!"

Blackwargreymon crouched down to let Max hop onto his back. Max did just that, with the strange laptop in hand. Blackwargreymon jumped up and began to fly at an extreme speed. Max nearly flew off his back, but caught himself on Blackwargreymon's shield. They flew far and wide, before Max couldn't handle it anymore.

"Okay! Stop! I'm gonna fall!" Max shouted. Blackwargreymon lowered himself to the ground slowly and carefully and crouched down to let Max off again. Max jumped off and landed on his rear end, with the laptop falling beside him. Blackwargreymon reached over a hand to help Max to his feet. Max got up and picked up the laptop with him.

"Okay, now let's check this thing out, now shall we?" Max opened up the laptop's screen and the Windows XP user interface popped up. Max sat up against a tree with the laptop propped up on his legs. Blackwargreymon sat beside him.

Max searched the desktop icons, finding the following:

Mozilla Firefox

Skype

Windows Media Player

SimCity 4

Kaspersky Internet Security

Home

"I know what all these icons do...Except for one..." Max explained. "What does the home icon do?" Blackwargreymon asked. "Let's find out!" Max clicked on the icon and the screen went really bright.

Max landed right back in his office in the basement. The strange little laptop, landed right in front of him. Max slowly got up, rubbing his eyes and coughing.

"Blackwargreymon?" He called out.

"Yeah? Where are we?"

Max opened his eyes and saw the laptop sitting on the brown hardwood floor, with Blackwargreymon sitting next to it. He looked around. They were in Max's house!

"I'm back home! Max looked around, seeing his other computer sitting there, with that odd program still running. Then right on cue, the program closed itself. Max took the laptop and placed it on his desk.

"Stay here! I need to check to see if my parents are home!" Max said running out the door of his office room. Max ran up the stairs and out the front door to see if either of his parent's vehicles were there in the driveway. Luckily, there were no cars there. Max ran back to his office in the basement to see Blackwargreymon still waiting there for him. "Okay, it's safe for you to come out!" Max said. Blackwargreymon stood up, lowering his head so that he could walk in the house. Blackwargreymon managed to squeeze through the office door and into the main family room in the basement. The light came shining in through the basement windows as the basement is a walkout basement. Blackwargreymon followed Max upstairs and into the main living room. Max led Blackwargreymon into the open to above area where Blackwargreymon could easily stand at his full height.

"This is your house? It's pretty nice!" Blackwargreymon complimented.

"Thanks."

Max came over and sat on the couch next to where Blackwargreymon stood, promptly causing Blackwargreymon to sit on the floor as well.

That's when the ground began to shake. Max got up, surprised. Blackwargreymon got into attacking stance and looked around.

"I don't think that's an attacker!" Max warned as items on the walls and tables and shelves and the floor shook. Pictures and small items fell to the floor from their original positions.

After about seven seconds, the shaking subsided.

"Wow...That was scary!" Max said, panting.

"What was that?" Blackwargreymon asked. "I think that was an earthquake!" Max responded.

"Wait a minute...I remember that they've been fracking down in the city, so that would explain it!" Max speculated. "What's fracking?" Blackwargreymon asked. "It's this way of getting the natural gas from the ground. That's what caused that. I've never felt an earthquake like that before!" Max explained.

End of part 1


	2. An unusual disaster

**Previously...**

"_Huh? Where am I?" Max got up and saw he was no longer in Calgary._

"_Thanks for saving me!" "From what?"_

"_What does this do?" Boom! Max and Blackwargreymon both ended up in Max's house._

"_Earthquake! What do we do?" Max shouted._

"_It wasn't really big, we should be fine." Blackwargreymon reassured. _

"Wait a minute...I remember that they've been fracking down in the city, so that would explain it!" Max speculated. "What's fracking?" Blackwargreymon asked. "It's this way of getting the natural gas from the ground. That's what caused that. I've never felt an earthquake like that before!" Max explained.

"What was the biggest earthquake that you've ever felt?" Blackwargreymon asked and patiently awaited an answer. "I can't even recall having one!" He replied. "Well, since it wasn't too big and the house seems fine, we should be just fine." Blackwargreymon assured as max opened a window. From the window, both Max and Blackwargreymon could hear people screaming along with the distant but clear sounds of sirens, both ambulance and firetruck.

"Well, what do we do now?" Max went over and sat down beside Blackwargreymon. "I don't know what there is here on Earth, I've never been here before." Blackwargreymon insinuated, confused. Max picked up the remote off the floor and switched the television on to the Comedy channel. His favorite TV show, Just For Laughs Gags was on. "Oh! Oh! Blackwargreymon! You've gotta watch this!" Max called Blackwargreymon's attention to the TV. The first public prank the TV actors played was when they made a female barber 'Cut off' her finger by placing a fake finger on the person's shoulder and then screaming. Oh Max and Blackwargreymon had a blast.

Max sniffed the air. "Do you smell smoke?" Blackwargreymon looked up and sniffed the air as well. "Yeah, I do. Is there something odd about it?"

"Yes, there is. It smells like melting plastic and burning paint and wood..." After saying that, Max got up and frantically checked all around his house. 

"What's going on?" Blackwargreymon worried aloud.

"Someone's house is on fire. I can tell."

Max grabbed Blackwargreymon's hand and dashed out the front door where they were barraged by heat and smoke. Max covered his eyes and mouth and darted across the street where he and Blackwargreymon both looked back. What they saw absolutely horrified them.

The entire second floor of the house right beside Max's house was engulfed in flames. They could hear the cackling of the fire, but beyond that, they heard the firetruck sirens going off. Max knew that this next firetruck was headed here. There were people littering the streets in front of the burning building, not paying a single hint of attention to Blackwargreymon, as they were so engrossed with worrying about the family that owned the house.

Several firetrucks turned the corner to reach the burning blaze that threatened to ignite Max's house and the other house next to the burning one. The firetrucks stopped and quickly began to fight the blaze while several firemen went into the house to search for any trapped people. As the fire was being apprehended, there was another small but noticeably scary tremor in the ground. Max and Blackwargreymon both went down to their knees along with all the other people that stood around. The two firemen rushed out as quickly as they had entered, helping a young girl, about the age of Max. "Oh my goodness! That's Anastasia! Oh no! I hope she's okay!" Max began to quietly cry out.

The firemen began to cry out. "Everyone! Immediately evacuate the area!" Max and Blackwargreymon got up and walked in the direction that everyone else went, directed by the firemen. The firefighters went from door to door, banging on them to warn the residents to evacuate.

Max tried to catch up to the girl who was rescued from her house, but he couldn't as he saw her parents carrying her away from the area.

There was an earsplitting bang. Three to be exact. They caused the ground to shake unbelievably and manhole covers to come flying into the sky. People came streaming from the houses that weren't yet evacuated. Everyone outside was knocked to the ground. Nearly everyone around Max and Blackwargreymon screamed incessantly, even getting Max to join in too. Max pressed himself closer to Blackwargreymon to try and stay safe. The shaking even caused the burning house to collapse forwards into the street, causing the people around the area to scatter. The collapse only brought one good thing – the fire was immediately extinguished. Max looked back to see all the siding on the side of his house was completely melted off.

After an agonizingly long six seconds, the shaking subsided. All the people in the area got back up and continued to the evacuation point, this time at a highly quickened pace. They all rushed down to an open field that was just behind the houses across the street from Max's house. All of the evacuees stayed there for several hours until everything was deemed safe and habitable again. Max and Blackwargreymon returned to their house, but were halted by firemen who had to inspect the house to be sure it was okay to return, as their house was damaged enough that required inspection.

Very luckily, the house was deemed liveable. Max and Blackwargreymon were allowed back in. As they entered, Blackwargreymon could feel the cold stares of all bystanders. Max and Blackwargreymon both stood there in shock at what they saw. There was piles among piles of things all over the floors inside the house. "Oh...My...Goodness..." Both Max and Blackwargreymon bleated. "We'd better start cleaning up! This is unbelievable!" Blackwargreymon queried.

Hours upon hours were spent cleaning up the mess. Finally, there was hardly anything left on the floors when Max and Blackwargreymon stopped dead in their tracks. They heard the garage door opening. "Blackwargreymon, buddy! Hide!" Max shoved Blackwargreymon down the stairs and out into the back yard, where he hid behind the shed ever so silently. Blackwargreymon was able to spy into the windows so he was able to see all that was going on. Blackwargreymon saw a man run up to Max and embrace him.

Max hugged his father tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay! What happened to the neighbor's house?" He gently asked his son.

Max pulled himself away and explained the story in high detail, but while just being sure not to mention Blackwargreymon. "Where's mom?" Max pleaded to try and drain an answer from his father. "She's coming home. She'll be here soon. Don't worry, it'll be fine." Max's father reassured. Max let himself fall into his dad's arms again.


	3. Findings

This is a Blackwargreymon fanfiction.  
>_<p>

Previously…

"Ahahaha! That was hilarious! I love this show!" Max yelled out to the television.

"Something doesn't smell right about that…." Blackwargreymon worried.

What seemed to be an aftershock caused the entire neighborhood to go into evacuation.

Max pulled himself away and explained the story in high detail, but while just being sure not to mention Blackwargreymon. "Where's mom?" Max pleaded to try and drain an answer from his father. "She's coming home. She'll be here soon. Don't worry, it'll be fine." Max's father reassured. Max let himself fall into his dad's arms again.

"Dad! Did you feel that third huge earthquake?" Max asked quickly after pulling himself up again.

"No, I didn't. I only felt the main thing and that small aftershock. Why? Did something else happen?"

"I don't know, but after the small little aftershock there, the firemen started evacuating the entire neighborhood and then there was three huge bangs making the ground rumble really bad. It made the whole house messy." Max spoke up as he gave his father those royal blue sad looking puppy eyes.

"Odd…It may be the reason why there are still some firetrucks by the manholes there."

Blackwargreymon kept himself behind the shed, listening in on the conversation. His hearing is slightly sharper than the average human hearing. Plus one of the windows was open anyways.

The door leading from the garage burst open and Max's mother came running through, with Max running down to her and leaping at her and hugging around her.

"Are you okay? Did the neighbor's house burn down or something?" She pleaded guiltily to both her husband and Max.

"Yeah, it did. I don't know why though. I'm just so glad you're safe, Abigail." Max's father kissed his wife, apparently named Abigail on the mouth, after she let Max go.

"Oh Bryce, you always know how to protect the family." Abigail jumped up so Bryce had to hold her; she then placed her head on his shoulder. Max grimaced, muttered 'get a room' and headed downstairs to go back outside.

He found Blackwargreymon behind the shed, remaining as quiet as can be.

"Thank God. I thought you were someone else!" He choked out as quietly as he could.

"No, it's fine. I hope no one saw you like this for them to actually think something was wrong and call the police!" Max joked around. Blackwargreymon didn't think it was too funny, Max could tell by the look on his face.

"You know, when your neighbor's house was burning, many people saw me. That isn't funny. What will they do now that they know that a horrible monster is hiding here?"

"I don't think you're a horrible monster. I guess people just need to take time to talk to you first and then they'll see that you aren't actually as harsh as you look on the inside." Max's face lit up with a smile, causing Blackwargreymon to grin, showing his sharp teeth.

"You know what, I think you're right. I'm going in, but I don't think I should greet your parents just yet. It may not be the right. They also might not approve!"

"Yeah, I guess it would be okay for you to come in, I don't want you to be sleeping out here tonight! Plus my parents never go in the basement unless I tell them to, so I guess it's okay. Just gotta be careful, my parents can see through the stairs as they don't have the backs on them. Just the step, so you can see past!"

Max led Blackwargreymon on through the back door and into the basement where he sat on the floor, awaiting the next thing that Max had in mind.

"What do we do now?" Blackwargreymon murmured, looking in the direction of the office. Max took note of this action and responded with the following suggestion.

"How about we go back to the Digital World?" Max grabbed Blackwargreymon by the Dramon Destroyers and hauled him into the office where he booted up his computer again. It showed the regular Windows 7 boot logo and waited for Max to enter his credentials. He then searched for the program that brought him there in the first place. Max found the unusual shortcut and opened the program. Max waited anxiously for the program to load it's interface and went to click the red button he clicked earlier. When he did, the following pop-up message appeared. It said:

'We're terribly sorry for the inconvenience, but you cannot access the Digital World anymore, as you do not meet the requirements of being a Digidestined.'

"What does it mean by that?" Max tried restarting the program, clicked the button, and still received the message. "Weird…" Max restarted the computer, and even still, he still got the same message. Max even went to the extent of searching the Internet for any help, but still, he got none. He and Blackwargreymon acted a little bit appalled.

That's when Max remembered the laptop that he found in the Digital World. He tried to turn it on, but it refused to load it's interface.  
>"What's going on? How is Blackwargreymon going to get back to the Digital World!" Max quietly shouted at the laptop.<p>

"I don't know. That's the only way I can get through."

"Is there some other way?  
>"No, there isn't. I guess I'm here to stay."<p>

Max let his head hang low.

"Well, look on the bright side, you'll have another friend."  
>"True, but what happens if the government finds you? Will they treat you the same as the Poleepkwa in the movie called District 9?"<p>

"That won't happen. The humans will just accept me as one of their own. Besides, I like it here a lot more than back at the Digital World! Think about it, you have lots of things to do here! Back there, I had few things."

Max opened his mouth to speak but was suddenly pulled into a friendly hug by Blackwargreymon. After he let go of Max, he went to speak again, but then just decided to keep his mouth shut, after realizing that if they did manage to get back, they may never see each other again. Max left Blackwargreymon and went upstairs, after gesturing to him to stay put and don't move. Max came back down with a bag of chips and some salsa.

"Here. Have some of these, and tomorrow I might try to introduce you to my parents." Max offered a chip to Blackwargreymon, who hesitantly took it and slowly munched on it as Max turned on his TV in the basement to play a movie. The movie he set to play was called 'Waydowntown'.

"What is this movie?" Blackwargreymon asked pathetically. Max giggled at the sound of it.

"It's called Waydowntown. It takes place here in Calgary." Max replied.

"That's cool. What's it about?"

"Well, all I'm gonna say is that Calgary has the most extensive skywalk system in the world. It's called the +15. And the people can't leave the office towers. That's all I'm gonna say. No more. Now watch the movie!"

Blackwargreymon was about to talk when Max gently and playfully slapped his mouth shut and giggled yet again. He smiled beneath his helmet.

Max and Blackwargreymon were engrossed in the movie they were watching. So much so, that they didn't notice Max's mother coming down the stairs with a broom.  
>"Hey, Max, I'm gonna sweep down here, I hope that's…" Max's mother stopped dead in her tracks and screamed.<p>

Both Max and Blackwargreymon got up, realizing what had just happened.

Max's mother took the broom and held it up high and ran down, screaming angrily at Blackwargreymon. She stopped in front of him and began to bat at him with the broom. Blackwargreymon attempted to protect his face with his arms, putting them in front of himself and his face.

"Stop! I'm not trying to hurt you! Please! I'm Max's friend!" Blackwargreymon pleaded as he got hit in the face hard enough to make him bleed. He wondered why the helmet didn't protect him from that.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, YOU BIG EVIL BASTARD!" She screamed, continuing to beat Blackwargreymon with the broom.  
>Max finally grasped the courage to get in the middle of the fight.<p>

"Mom! Stop! He's my friend! You're hurting him! Stop!" He screamed.

"BRYCE! GET DOWN HERE! SOMETHING'S DOWN HERE AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS!" Max's mother screamed yet again.  
>"MOM! STOP! HE'S MY FRIEND!" Max shouted at the top of his lungs. Max's mom dropped the broom and sat down, shaking furiously.<p>

Max's father ran down the stairs with a baseball bat, and charged for Blackwargreymon. Max jumped in front of him and stopped him.

"He's my friend! Don't hurt him; he doesn't want to hurt you!" Max admitted.


End file.
